


I don't deserve this

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Pining, References to Depression, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Dream says he doesn't deserve it but he's not sure if its true
Relationships: Dreammare, dream sans/nightmare sans, nightdream, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I don't deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit of an old fic so sorry for errors and such

All it took was one swift kick to the head to cause him to collapse to the ground.

Black dots flickered in his spinning vision,the world seemed to move so slow and yet everything happened so quickly—pain shot through his entire body,paralyzing him on the spot,if he even dared to move a finger it would just be agony for him.

Someone must’ve hit him again as his head swung back, causing the ringing in his head to become louder,despite that he could still hear them laughing at him,mocking him or straight up insulting him.The voices were definitely muddled and overlapping each other like his head had been dunked in water.

Everything hurts but he knew they wouldn’t stop,not until they got their last drop of satisfaction of his suffering,so he didn’t fight back or try to defend himself,after all—it would just delay the inevitable. Just as he thought the beatings would get worse,another voice called,instantly hushing all the other voices,his vision was too blurry to even make out who that was and yet he was certain he recognised it.Whatever they said it seemed to have made the others leave.

“Nightmare—“

The voice seemed to be asking him something but he couldn’t make it out nor could he bring himself to respond,all he really remembers is passing out as the world spun into darkness.

***

When he woke up only pain and stiff bones were the first to greet him,he didn’t express any discomfort as his eyes laid on two familiar yellow gloves,wrapping a bandage around his arm.Nightmare managed to lift his head slightly to be greeted by the sights of his brother,Dream didn’t seem to notice his brother’s awakening as his stern gaze was on the darker guardian’s wound.

Dream’s furrowed expression was enough to make him feel guilty—he wanted to cry but he was too exhausted to cry,even if he knows that angered Look isn’t directed at him,he felt that this mess was his fault,that he was to blame.He wanted to say something but all that really came out was:

“I’m sorry”

A pathetic apology at best,what else could he do? He was so worthless that an apology was probably useless to the other guardian.

“Don’t be” Dream says back,trying to conceal his bubbling anger in his voice,”you don’t deserve this”

_Lies_ ,a whole lot of lies—he deserved it,every beat,punch,kick or glass thrown at him was totally justified,he caused misery to these people so it’s only fair that they return it back to him.

“But I do” Nightmare blurted out,his voice tired and monotone,” i cause nothing but trouble and I’m practically worthless and a burden to you”

“Don’t”

Nightmare glanced at his brother who was looking down at the grass ground,Dream’s grip tightened around his wrist bringing in a dull sense of pain,even though his brother was trying to hide it,Nightmare could faintly see tears forming in his eyes.

“Stop saying that your a burden,cause you not” Dream looks back at the other teary eyed as he spoke,”you mean the absolute world to me”

Dream reaches out to cup the other’s cheek but he was noticeably shaking as he did so,gently rubbing his thumb in a circular motion against his boney cheek.

Under his touch he simply melted,leaning into his warm touch—he was selfish, _selfish_ for using his brother like this to comfort him,he doesn’t deserve comfort—only pain.Dream must’ve notice that he wasn’t too entirely convinced so he shifted his position to gently cradle him in his arms,Nightmare didn’t argue that as he rested his head against his brother’s neck,a faint scent of flowers was noticeable on the lighter guardian’s shirt.

“I care about you Nighty” he spoke softly,stroking his skull,”I would do anything for you”

Nightmare was quiet for a brief moment,”anything?”

“Yes anything”

“Well..” his voice trailed,gently tugging on his blue shirt,”please..just stay with me”

A small smile tugged against his mouth as he held the other close,”of course”

Nightmare felt selfish for seeking attention and yet,he craved his brother’s love and affection--but he felt awful as well---he didn’t deserve this kindness,he didn’t deserve him and yet here he was,being greedy but he couldn’t push away,he couldn’t say no to him,Nightmare closed his eyes,letting the comfort of his body’s warmth put his soul at ease.Dream watched as the darker guardian lull himself to a light sleep seeing the weight of the world lifted off them, a soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he gently rubbed small circles against his back.

“Oh Nighty..” He sighed,gently giving Nightmare a quick peck on his head,”I love you more than you could ever know”

***

The next day seemed more or less bearable,his body still aches everytime he moved and it didn’t help that his wounds were getting itchy and was slowly becoming more tempting to pick at,it would certainly help distract him from the hollow feeling inside his chest.

He couldn’t help but take notice how Dream had been acting,he may just be over thinking things again but he couldn’t help but take note on how more...shaky his brother seemed to be around him,not to mention super flustered—he always seemed like he wanted to say something but never seems to mention it. It made him feel worried,did he do something wrong? Was there something his brother wasn’t telling him,nothing really seemed off yesterday beside the beatings.Although Dream did say something before he fell asleep—what was it again?

_ ‘I love you more than you could ever know’ _

Nightmare wonders what he did mean by that,why doesn’t he want him to know?

It was probably better to ask whenever Dream got back from his usual trips into the village,most of the time he waited by the tree since no villager would harass him there.Still he couldn’t help but think about that phrase,he would question it when his brother got back.

As usual,Dream made his way back to the tree as his peppy self though that what made Nightmare feel more worse about the issue—maybe the problem was him? Maybe what he did yesterday made him hate him,he couldn’t blame his brother—after all everyone and their dog hates him.

“Gosh what a long day” Dream sighed,ripping the darker guardian from his thoughts.

Dream simply stretched his bones out as he looked over to his brother,”how have you been Nighty?”

Nightmare glances away for a brief moment,just casually leaning against the tree since he couldn’t be bothered sitting down,”fine,just sore—um Dream,there’s something I wanna ask you...if that’s okay”

Dream paused for a brief moment,”of course it’s okay! You can ask me anything”

Despite Dream’s smile of reassurance,Nightmare’s soul sank deeper into his chest,”You’ve been kinda acting weird lately”

And there goes Dream as his face lights up in yellow,fidgeting with his gloves,”y-yes?”

“It was when you were comforting me,did–did do something wrong?” He finally admits,rubbing his arm.

Dream was quickly to get up in his space,placing his arms onto Nightmare’s shoulders,squeezing them tightly,”of course you didn’t! You could never do anything wrong”

“Dream…” A soft sigh escapes from his mouth,”I appreciate your support but I am a really awful person–I’ll just drag everyone down,I’ll drag you down too”

“Don’t say that!” Dream retorted,”I know your a good person because I’ve seen it,the village doesn’t see what I see! And what I see is an amazingly talented being who strides to be strong in this world”

Nightmare must’ve began crying at some point since his cheeks were starting to feel wet,it didn’t take much for Dream to pull him into a hug,wrapping his arms around the other’s waist,it didn’t stop Nightmare from quietly sobbing into Dream’s clothes.He wasn’t used to hearing this sort of this—even from his brother,what would cause him to say that?

“Even when your worst state possible Nighty,I’ll still care for you” Dream softly spoke.

Suddenly Nightmare’s flashed to those words.

_ I love you more than you could ever know _

What did it mean?

_ I love you more than you— _

Then it clicked,his face instantly flushed with a purple hue,his grip seemed to have loosen around the lighter guardian.

He managed with all his strength to look over to his brother, “H-hey Dream?”

“Yes?”

“You could never hate me,right?”

“I could never,” he said as he squeezed around Nightmare’s waist.

The darker pulled away for a brief moment,getting an worried look from the other,he was almost lost in Dream’s golden eyes—it all made sense now,though it didn’t make his frantic soul beat any slower,Dream almost wanted to ask if he was alright but Nightmare didn’t need any words to get the point across.

Nightmare leaned in as he closed his eyes,close—quite close and pressed his mouth against Dream’s.A part of him expected him to reject him but to his surprise,the lighter guardian reciprocated and kissed him back with a lot more vigor and passion,pulling him closer to his body until they could both feel their souls pulsing with ecstasy.Nightmare was overwhelmed with sensations and feelings,yet he didn’t want to stop—it was addicting to feel this way and it only made him want more.

Though for what seemed like forever,the two pulled away to get a bit of air,once they had settled down Dream was the one to be struck with realisation as his cheeks flushed a bright yellow.

“Y-you actually like me?” He managed to breath out,wiping the drool off his mouth.

Nightmare simply nodded,a bit too embarrassed and overwhelmed to say anything but it got his point across as he quickly hid his face into Dream’s neck.

“I’m g-glad” he admits,letting him hide in there,”I can’t wait to kiss your cute face everyday”

And Nightmare couldn’t agree more,if anything it made his days more bearable—Dream was his reason to keep living.


End file.
